Surprise
by 1freespirit
Summary: Genocide run ending but with a twist. Was the cold-blooded murder in front of him really Frisk, or someone else? Sans realizes he did something horribly, horribly wrong. San's POV (rated T for coarse language/etc.)


"On day like these, kids like you... ** _should be burning in hell."_**

That's what I told Frisk. At least, that's what I believed. As I started attacking the cold blooded murder, I noticed that Frisk moved with a dexterity that shouldn't be possible for a child so young and inexperienced. Maybe that should have tipped me off, but hell, he killed my brother and a whole lot of other people as well.

That's what I believed too. He aimed a swipe at me with that small knife of his and I dodged it easily enough. I knew his game; act like he would spare his victim into believing he was giving mercy, then betray that very mercy with a surprise attack. Well, I was not going to fall for that surprise any time soon. My, how the tables were going to turn on him, and how bitter the defeat was going to feel.

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" I asked him. For a split second as I moved, Frisk gave a small, cruel smile, just before frowning in annoyance.

He knew something I didn't. Perhaps he believed that I was gonna fall for his trick. No, it was... something else.

He continued dodging my attacks, so I bombarded him with nonsense about timespace continuum, until I realized, that it was true. It was all up to Frisk, whether he could reset the game, or not. It could all be over because of him. I said about as much in his face as I launched attack after attack at him. It happened again, he smiled cruelly and then shifted his emotion towards annoyance, much to his slip, rather than what I was saying.

Just what did he know?

He swung randomly at me then, a desperate attack going for a weak point against me. He didn't seem to plan any surprise attack anymore, just acts of wild desperation, trying to earn just a scratch on me, a high feat for him, since I wouldn't let Frisk touch me with that scrawny piece of metal in his hands. His eyes which had been narrowed through-out his past here, had widened, looking for any vantage point to use against me.

Was he panicking?

"You can't understand how this feels." I told him. His eyes darted towards mine, and I could see the false emotion there. He wasn't in a panicked state, he was trying to let my guard down, attack me at my weakest, when he would try to offer me mercy. Not today, I was going to kill Frisk whether it would kill me too. It didn't matter to me anymore. Going to the surface, enjoying the freedom of the earth, it was pointless knowing that all my friends were dead, most importantly, my brother.

I said as much to Frisk too. Little Frisk, dodging my seemingly endless attacks, not backing down. It just made my anger bubble against him even more. I sent constant attacks at him, watching with distaste a he dodged all of them with ease. All of a sudden, I couldn't take it any more. I was gonna pull the same trick he pulled on all the innocent victims he had killed.

He took another swing at me with the knife in his hand, and I jumped sideways, running a few steps away from him and his god-forsaken knife. I slumped a bit to make it seem that I was feeling tired, and honestly, I quite was, but I was just making him know that for this one moment, before I could wipe that damned smirk off his face.

"You, uhh, like swinging that thing around, huh?"

Frisk stood up a bit straighter, dropping his knife a fraction lower towards the floor. I continued talking to him, saying that I could see a glimmer of the good person he could become, a person that at one point been grateful to others, a person that could have one point been a friend. I ended that last sentence with a questioning tone, and the glimmer of his act sharpened even more.

He was about to pull his move, but I was going to beat him to it.

"C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me?"

His eyes narrowed again, a bit irked by the fact that I had started the mercy train first. He seemed to work it over in his head, sure of himself that he could still make it work his way.

"Please, if you're listening..." I continued. I lowered my eyes to stare down at the floor, though I was still staring at him. This was now or never. I was going to get him for everything he had done, and he was going to feel the physical pain he had brought to everyone he had killed. "Let's forget about all of this, ok?"

Frisk's eye's widened, and for a second the acting part of him dissipated and left him shell shocked. Me? Offer him mercy? It seemed far fetched to me but I wasn't letting him go scott free. No, he was going to die right there and then.

"Just lay down your weapon, and..." I paused, looking for the right words to say, surfing my mind for a good sentence that could have a double meaning. I closed my eyes and and smiled a bit at what came to mind.

"Well, my job will be a lot easier."

Frisk's eyes widened even more at that fact that he believed I was sparing him. Apparently I was the better actor. Frisk weighed the option in his mind, then he lowered his knife and nodded his head, signaling that he was sparing me too. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I had been holding, how foolish could one child get?

"You're sparing me?" I asked him. Frisk nodded slightly before staring at the knife that he held limply in one hand.

"Finally." Frisk's eyes shot up towards me in hesitance, twiddling the knife in his small fingers. "Buddy. Pal."

His eyes softened at the tone I used and the words I said. There it was again. The false façade that Frisk was using in order for me to drop my guard.

"I know how hard it must be...to make that choice. To go back on everything you worked up to."

Frisk lowered his gaze completely, staring at the floor so I couldn't see his face, He was probably smiling at the fact that he was going to kill me any time soon.

"I want you to know... I won't let it go to waste." I raised both of my hands as a gesture of peace. "C'mere, pal."

Frisk started walking slowly towards me, twisting the blade between his finger in a tighter grasp. As he got closer, I focused my gaze on him with a cold hard stare and sent an attack from behind. Frisk's eyes widened for the last time, as sharpened bone ripped through his body and clothing. He sent his hurt gaze towards the bone that had been sticking through his chest, watching as his blood slowly tainted his striped shirt and shorts.

He coughed once, sending drops of his blood on my sweater. After that coughed, his lips twitched into a crazed sardonic smile.

"You...you did it." he said. The halls were then filled his crazed laughter and I stood back in shock, also watching as his now drenched shirt was dripping blood onto the floor, painting the ground with a dark crimson red. Frisk took a shaky step towards me and let his footfalls guide him towards his own blood.

"You idiot!" He yelled, with a burst of laughter. His teeth were stained red with his blood, and he turned his head sideways to spit, instead the awkward motion left blood trailing down his throat, his form shaking with adrenaline he had from the thrill of dying.

"You did it! You actually did it!" He laughed at the ceiling with a more crazed and animalistic sound, falling to his knees in the process. "You killed Frisk!" He said.

"What?" I answered. I received no answer as Frisk fell slowly into his own blood, chuckling. "Moron, you...did it."

A few seconds later and Frisk lay still, his blood still pooling around him as he stared off into nothing, his shining eyes turning dull and lifeless.

I killed Frisk. I killed him. I sent sharpened bones into his small frame, sending him bleeding rapidly and painfully to his death, but why did he refer to himself in the third person? Soon, a transparent form rose steadily from Frisk's body, rising steadily until it floated past the still form on the floor.

"You really did it Sans." The form said with another chuckle. "You killed Frisk. Who knew you had it in you?" The transparent figure turned to face me, and I fairly recognized the face that was staring back at me. The same features on Frisk's face where lighter, and a small blush was evident in his cheeks.

"Chara?"

More crazed laughter filled the halls and I stepped back even more, my gaze slowly falling towards the still-bleeding form on the ground. I killed Frisk, when in reality, I was trying to kill Chara.

I ran towards Frisk, sliding into his blood and picking him up to face me. I killed Frisk . I _killed_ Frisk. I killed an innocent human, when he had nothing to do with anything! I broke my damn promise to my friend, and I felt like a monster.

"Frisk. Kiddo. Please, get up." I pleaded. His wide eyes continued staring past me, past the ceiling of the great halls, past all the skies he had ever seen in the above world where he belonged. His eyes kept staring, but he saw nothing, his dull eyes giving know sign that he could see anything, or that he ever would. His blood began to coat me, turning my blue sweater into a deep purple, my bones drenched in his crimson blood, giving me the appearance of a creature that could only come from a nightmare.

Chara began laughing again, sounding his victory through every corridor in the great hall, watching my anguish as I realized I killed the last friend I had left in a deceptive move.

I screamed, the sound mixing in with Chara's crazed laughter, turning the great hall into a place of regret and tragedy.

I screamed, as I sat up in my own bed, darting my eyes from place to place in my own room. I stared at my surroundings in confusion before darting out of my room, dashing through the kitchen, and into Frisk's room.

The light's were off, and the boy's bed was clean and kept. No sign that anyone had ever slept in there. I stood in the doorway, gripping the side of the door, until a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Brother? Is there something troubling you?"

I whipped around to face him and yelled, "Where's Frisk!?" Papyrus stared off into another direction and pointed towards a hallway. "The tiny human is in the living room. Nyeh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, bro." I walked a little quickly than I would have naturally, but I felt the same need to keep my promise of keeping Frisk safe. I had killed him in the past, I couldn't let that happen, not again. Not another reset.

Halfway towards the living room I bumped into a small frame. Looking down, I caught a glimpse of the familiar purple striped shirt, and narrowed eyes. I sighed. Frisk was safe. He tugged on my sweater to get my attention, his other hand occupied with a book.

"What is it?"

Frisk blinked at me before responding with , "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

Frisk blinked again, his small hand grasping at my sweater in a tighter grip. "Olive."

"Olive who?" I responded. I should've known where the joke was headed, but I was too concerned for past, and not the present. Frisk smiled at me.

"Olive you." I felt my eyes widen. Looking around the living room, I tried to find a way out of that current situation, but then I realized that he was still holding my sweater in a death grip. I sighed, bending one knee, leveling my gaze to Frisk. I pulled him into a hug.

"Olive you too, Frisk."

* * *

 **This had to be the best idea I've ever for Undertale. I was listening to Megalovania and it just hyped me up so much for this fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
